1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to caps; and, more particularly, to caps having shades for blocking the sun.
2. Related Art
Caps are worn by many people, particularly those engaged in sports. Such caps have a strap or the like for adjusting the cap to one's head and a forwardly extending curved main visor, the latter blocking the sun so that the sun's glare won't affect the user's concentration in sports or the like. In some sports, such as golf, it is not easy to adjust one's position when addressing the golf ball. In such cases, the main visor may not be sufficient to block the sun. The golfer may put his or her hand up to the main visor shading the sun on one side or the other of the main visor.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,839,924 and 4,321,709 hats are disclosed having flexible side visors associated with the main visor. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,110, a hat is disclosed with rigid side blinders which can be folded inwardly (FIG. 5). In U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,648, side flaps are provided on a hat.
However, although these patents recognize the shading problems with a conventional visored cap, none show added shading means associated with the side flaps for providing more shading on one or both sides of the cap.
There is thus a need for a visored cap having added shading means disposed on each side of the main visor for shading one's eyes from the sun.